Cada día desde el primero
by Cuits
Summary: Hay cosas que suceden todos los días, siempre, desde el primero. Fiyeraba
1. Chapter 1

Cada día desde el primero, Elphaba se levanta antes de que salga el sol, se enfunda en su capa de negra tela regia y se cuelga

**Cada día desde el primero, Elphaba se levanta antes de que salga el sol, se enfunda en su capa de negra tela regia y se cuelga del hombro la bandolera que esconde una pluma verde y un cuaderno de hojas amarillentas y ajadas.**

**Camina diez minutos, cada día desde el primero, y desciende al suelo sentándose sobre sus rodillas, cierra los ojos dejando escapar tímidamente el aire caliente de sus pulmones y recuerda.**

**Palabras, frases, entonaciones. Cánticos que debería haber aprendido mejor. Saca la pluma y apunta en el cuaderno y entonces, cada día desde el primero, la bruja mueve los brazos de un modo hipnótico con la vista fijada en algún punto del infinito mientras sus cánticos recorren el olvidado bosque, retazos de lo que recuerda de la Grimmería mezclados con sus propias palabras en una melodía solemne y melancólica.**

**Cada día desde el primero Elphaba regresa a la pequeña cabaña, al calor de su lumbre y la simplicidad de sus muebles y mira como Fiyero duerme media hora más hasta que sale el sol y sus miembros de paja se estiran y crujen sobre la cama y el príncipe del Winkus se despierta.**

**Sonríe, cada día desde el primero, con esa sonrisa canalla y provocadora que siempre tuvo y parece tan genuinamente feliz que a Elphaba se le parte un poco más el alma, cada día desde el primero.**

**Desayunan juntos, cerca de la lumbre del hogar pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que la paja de Fiyero corra el riesgo de prenderse, no sería la primera vez y aunque indolora no es una experiencia agradable. Pan con queso y azúcar, leche templada en las ascuas, no es precisamente un desayuno de príncipes y a ella le duele cada bocado aunque a Fiyero no parezca importarle. **

**Cada día desde el primero**

**Los Animales en apuros vienen a su encuentro, a la pequeña cabaña en mitad del bosque perdido más allá del Vinkus, todos saben dónde tienen que acudir si algún día necesitan de ese tipo de ayuda de la que nadie brinda a un Animal, la mayoría desconoce lo que se va a encontrar más allá de la pequeña puerta de madera de la humilde cabaña, muchos se sorprenden cuando ven su brillante piel verde a la luz del fuego crepitante pero ninguno, ni uno solo de ellos, hablará nunca de la bruja que fue la malvada bruja del Oeste fuera del bosque. ****_Si algún día tienes problemas_**** dirán a sus Crías y Cachorros ****_problemas de verdad, busca una pequeña cabaña en lo profundo del bosque perdido y nunca hables de esto con nadie_****. Así ha sido, cada día desde el primero.**

**Cada día desde el primero Fiyero les hace pasar y les acomoda, les da de comer si están hambrientos y de beber si tienen sed, les cura sus heridas si es que vienen heridos e insiste en ayudar a Elphaba en lo que sea que se necesite para solucionar el problema.**

**No les falta comida, ni techo, ni ropa. Lo que Elphaba no puede conjurar siempre es provisto por algún Animal agradecido pero cada día desde el primero, ella mira a su hombre de paja cuando éste no la ve y llora una sola lágrima porque esta no es la vida que nació para llevar, porque su propia salvación ha sido la condena de Fiyero que aunque quisiera no podría volver, no después de haberle convertido en lo que es.**

**Cada día desde el primero se acuestan cuando anochece en un lecho mullido de lana con mantas de colores tejidas con lana de ñu y espalda contra pecho Fiyero la abraza desde atrás procurando no arañarla con la paja de sus brazos**

**-Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida – insiste cada día desde el primero y cada día desde el primero Elphaba tiene que contener las lágrimas pro lo que sabe que es una mentira piadosa.**

**Ella siempre se duerme la primera, así ha sido cada día desde el primero, mirando desde la cama las estrellas de la noche a través de la ventana y cuando su respiración se vuelve lenta y está a punto de perder la conciencia del mundo real cada día desde el primero él la aprieta contra sí un poco más.**

**-Te quiero – dice- me haces muy feliz, mi verde Fae.**

**Y cada día desde el primero desde el reino que discurre entre el sueño y la vigilia Elphaba quiere que sea cierto con tanta intensidad que le duele el corazón de desearlo.**

**Cada día. Cada día desde el primero.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cada día desde el primero, Fiyero se despierta antes de que salga el sol

Cada día desde el primero, Fiyero se despierta antes de que salga el sol. Escucha a Elphaba deshacerse cuidadosa de las sábanas y siente la ausencia de su calor y de su peso sobre el colchón cuando se levanta a buscar su topa a tientas y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido mientras el permanece con sus párpados de trapo cerrados.

Cuando la puerta de la cabaña se cierra dejándole en compañía de su soledad, cada día desde el primero Fiyero da media vuelta sobre sí mismo hundiendo la cabeza en la almoada de ella, llenando sus inexistentes pulmones con ese aroma a heno recién cortado y frutras prohibidas que debería ser embotellado y guardado bajo siete llaves como el tesoro que es.Elphaba se levanta antes de que salga el sol. Se mueve cautelosa por la habitación a tientas recogiendo su ropa y sale sin hacer ruido pero Fiyero nota el frío que deja el vacío de su cuerpo y el desequilibrio de la falta de su peso sobre el colchón.

En el bosque la madrugada se deshace y él cuenta los segundos y los llena de rezos a diosas en las que no cree pidiendo que ese tampoco sea el día en el que ella no regrese.

La puerta de madera ajada vuelve a crujir, cada día desde el primero cuando Elphaba entra de nuevo en la habitación y se sienta en la única silla de la habitación y Fiyero finge que duerme media hora más hasta que los primeros rayos de sol templan la paja dorada de sus miembros y busca su rostro verde, resplandeciente, melancólico, poético como un hombre que busca agua en un desierto de arena.

Cada día desde el primero Fiyero sale al bosque, cierra los ojos, extiende los brazos y sonríe. Está muy lejos del Vinkus, de sus padres y de sus hermanos pero está lo más cerca de casa que ha estado nunca. Cada día desde el primero mira al cielo azul sobre su cabeza, a la simplicidad de su cabaña sin lujos, a las caras de los Animales agradecidos y comprende que nunca antes había sido libre.

Su futuro es ilimitado, cada día desde el primero.

A la hora de la comida busca a Elphaba con la mirada por encima de la vajilla de madera y las gachas de verduras del bosque y ella sonríe de verdad durante un instante antes de apartar la mirada. Duele, a pesar del conjuro, de todos los conjuros del mundo, duele en cada fibra de su ser, duele, cada día desde el primero, la distancia que ella parece necesitar pero deja que su mirada se evada igual que deja que se escape de madrugada si con ello consigue que durando la décima parte de medio segundo sea suya. Es todo lo que necesita para seguir viviendo.

Cada día desde el primero.

Por la noche ella siempre se duerme la primera, así ha sido cada día desde el primero, mirando desde la cama las estrellas de la noche a través de la ventana y cuando su respiración se vuelve lenta y está a punto de perder la conciencia del mundo real cada día desde el primero él la aprieta contra sí un poco más.

-Te quiero – dice- me haces muy feliz, mi verde Fae.

Y cada día desde el primero Fiyero daría su vida cien veces seguidas para poder devolverla una mísera parte de toda esa felicidad. La acaricia mientras duerme en los comienzos de la moche oscura procurando no arañar su deliciosa piel del color de las manzanas ácidas y espera, con el corazón atascado en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazando con humedecer la paja de sus mejillas, que sea suficiente para hacerla regresar la próxima madrugada.

Cada día. Cada día desde el primero.


	3. Chapter 3

Cada día desde el primero el conjuro se cuela por la ajada tela de sus sueños instalándose en un lugar impreciso de su mente

Cada día desde el primero el conjuro se cuela por la ajada tela de sus sueños instalándose en un lugar impreciso de su mente.

Lo escucha claramente como si alguien se lo estuviese susurrando al oído, a veces. Es un ruido constante que acompaña cada uno de sus pensamientos conscientes. La mayoría del tiempo.

Cada día desde el primero las palabras mueren en sus labios de enebro antes de llegar a ser. El temor corta las alas de sus sonidos una y otra vez cada día desde el primero.

Se mira al espejo por última vez antes de abandonar la cabaña y expira cansada bajando la cabeza; mientras dure la madrugada no habrá ruidos ni miedos, necesita toda su energía para encontrar el conjuro exacto para Fiyero. Como cada día, como cada día desde el primero.

Enfundada en su capa negra y en sus miedos aún más negros vuelve a la cabaña para desayunar y le pesa cada paso con la decepción de un millar de días y las esperanzas de un millón de noches. Las mismas que han pasado cada día desde el primero.

Repasa las palabras, cada día desde el primero. Las conoce de memoria, cada cadencia, cada sílaba tónica y átona y los tiempos exactos y correctos en como deben de ser recitadas, las ve impresa en cada corteza que la rodea cuando sale a despedir a Fiyero que pasará el día fuera, lejos, a plena vista de los ojos indiscretos de la ciudad y sus ciudadanos.

La abraza envolviéndola de paja cálida y suave y apoya la barbilla sobre su cabeza, meciéndola levemente, como si fuese el bien más preciado que nadie haya podido concebir, acariciando suavemente su espalda como si no hubiese lugar en todo el universo donde prefiriese estar, y sin querer darse cuenta la mayor parte de su miedo se funde y gotea hasta el suelo escurriéndose entre la hojarasca y la tierra.

Cloc, cloc. Goteando sobre la hojarasca…

Corre cuando la silueta de Fiyero es imposible de distinguir en el horizonte, sin esquivar las ramas que la golpean sin saña la cara y los brazos, sin sentir el dolor en los arañazos que rayan su piel de rojo. Corre hacia la cabaña y no para hasta llegar al espejo que cuelga con los bordes cortantes de la pared del cuarto. En su mente, sonoras y nítidas las palabras que lleva escuchando cada día desde el primero se hacen más fuertes con cada latido. Su reflejo verde; su mirada profunda y mechones de azabache cortando el rostro, jadeante por la carrera y la sonrisa malvada de quien va a cruzar una línea imposible.

_Mencha lakamala Eretna tu yaraan._

_Mencha mencha lakama Eretma_

_Mencha Eretna _

_Elphaba gishta kena yaraan_

Lo repite. Tres veces, como lo ha hecho con la voz de su mente frene a ese mismo espejo cada día. Cada día.

Cada día desde el primero.

No espera a comprobar que haga efecto ni tiene muy claro como podría comprobarlo, coge su capa y su escoba -una nueva, no la que dejó en el Castillo de Kiamo Ko- y sale al encuentro de Fiyero.

Se juega la vida si el conjuro no ha funcionado y alguien la ve. Se juega el alma si el conjuro ha funcionado y Fiyero la ve.

Vuela raso entre los árboles, esquivando los troncos y las malezas como ha aprendido volando por el bosque cada día desde el primero y cuenta el tiempo que pasa a base de latidos acelerados y los metros dejados atrás a base de respiraciones agitadas.

Tiene veinticuatro horas antes de que el efecto desaparezca, no es mucho tiempo pero parece una eternidad.

La luz se hace más clara y la espesura del bosque se atenúa y desaparece para dar paso al camino que lleva a la ciudad frena y se baja de la escoba suspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir hay una figura en el horizonte que se acerca por el camino hacia ella y de pronto no tiene aire en los pulmones ni sangre en las venas ni fuerza en las piernas. El miedo la cubre, la rodea, la abraza, la asfixia. La figura se vuelve nítida según acortan distancias, es un Cerdo que tira de un pequeño carro lleno de hortalizas, probablemente para venderlas en la ciudad, está lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir su peto ajado y su camisa sucia manchada de tierra y sudor pero es incapaz de moverse, incapaz de esconderse, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea esperar.

-Buenos días, señorita

Respira, hondo y sabe en cada poro oliva de su piel que el conjuro que ha llevado en su cabeza cada día, cada uno de los días desde el primero, ha funcionado; tiene por delante veinticuatro horas de libertad en las que nadie podrá ver en ella más que lo que quiera ver. Una chica, un Animal, una piedra en el camino… si eso es lo que desean eso es lo que verán.

El sol se alza, justiciero sobre el cielo avivando el calor del verano y Elphaba se pone en marcha con la misma determinación con la que sale de madrugada al bosque cada día desde el primero. Corre a ratos, tropieza dos veces y se cae una tercera pero apenas una hora más tarde distingue en la sinuosa forma del camino en el horizonte a Fiyero, con porte de príncipe hecho de paja, caminando a contra luz.

Se le desgarra el alma con las posibilidades y se la cura convenciéndose a sí misma que da igual a quién vea Fiyero cuando la mire a ella porque lo hace por él, que ha estado con ella cada día desde el primero, viviendo en una cabaña en lugar de en un castillo, durmiendo a su lado cada noche en un sencillo camastro en lugar de despertarse cada mañana con una princesa envuelta en sábanas de seda.

Corre, camina y vuelve a correr otro tramo más hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca para decir su nombre sin tener que gritar más de lo necesario

-Fiyero…

Se le corta la voz y se le rompe la fortaleza en los segundos que tarda Fiyero en darse la vuelta y si creyese en los milagros de la Diosa, _oh por favor por favor_, le ofrecería su vida porque Fiyero la viese a ella, con la tez clara y quizás el pelo castaño y las facciones más suaves, pero a ella de todo lo demás.

-¿Elphaba? – pregunta

Sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y dan dos pasos cada uno y ahora están a dolo unos centímetros, a la misma distancia a la que parecen estar constantemente cada día, cada día desde el primero.

-Sí, soy yo.

Y hay unos segundos en los que todo gira y el mundo se desvanece y pierde el estómago y no sabe donde tiene el corazón porque no está segura de qué pasa exactamente pero pasa y Fiyero la coge suavemente de los hombros y mira por encima de ella al camino y luego a sus espaldas en busca de algo que no puede reconocer

-Por supuesto que eres tú – dice y frunce el ceño preocupado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

No puede contestar, no sabe contestar y no sabe si se atreve a preguntar

-Podrían reconocerte – dice Fiyero y en algún lugar de su mente que todavía se atreve a soñar con imposibles todo comienza a tener sentido

-No, Fiyero, no pueden – sonríe entre lágrimas quebrando la voz y levanta sus mano con las palmas hacia arriba tratando de indicar lo obvio.

Fiyero parece preocupado y la mira directamente a los ojos susurrando en mitad de la inmensidad de los campos de Oz - ¿Qué te sucede Elphaba?, claro que pueden. Da igual cuánto hayan cambiado las cosas, sigue sin haber muchas personas verdes en Oz

Se deshace, se derrite. Se derrama en lágrimas sobre el camino de baldosas. Se abraza a Fiyero y cae de rodillas sobre el suelo amarillo, llorando, riendo, tratando de contener el corazón dentro de su pecho.

-Me ves- dice entre sollozos

Y Fiyero se agacha y la abraza y la cubre de paja y de ternura como cada día desde el primero

-Claro que te veo- la mece bajo el sol ardiente- yo siempre te veo

Y le abraza de vuelta con fuerza y le quiere con todo lo que tiene y algo más que toma prestado del cielo. Le quiere sin dudas ni temores, con el alma a flor de piel, como debía haber sido cada día. Cada día desde el primero


	4. Chapter 4

Lo intenta, día y noche sin parar y vuelta al día. Se escurre entre los quehaceres diarios y pasa de puntillas por las rutinas aprendidas de cada día desde el primero, se envuelve en su capa negra de tela suave y dura al mismo tiempo hasta que solo se puede distinguir por debajo del sombrero la verde punta de su nariz y la determinación de su mirada.

Camina hacia el bosque sin tregua, paso, a paso, a paso, hasta que el tronco de los árboles se convierte en el horizonte de los cuatro puntos cardinales y se deja caer de rodillas sobre el suelo embarrado como si el alma le pesase con el cansancio de mil días y más.

Fiyero la sigue de puntillas, se eleva sin mucho esfuerzo sobre las ramas y las hojas sin hacer apenas ruido y se encarama en un árbol musgoso no demasiado lejano, mientras, el viento ulula entre los huecos de su paja y Elphaba abre su cuaderno de recuerdos y esperanzas. Así es cada día, así ha sido cada día desde el primero.

A veces cae la madrugada, a veces se levanta la mañana, la tarde siempre se arrodilla a su alrededor y Elphaba agita sus manos en un baile delicado y maravilloso, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los primeros copos de nieve cayendo cautos y temerosos sobre sus recias ropas.

El agua recién derretida le cala la ropa a Fiyero y sus miembros amarillentos se vuelven flexibles y silenciosos, sin chasquidos inoportunos y escucha las palabras de ella, palabras suaves y rasgadas, fuertes y melodiosas nadando entre las estrellas y la hojarasca como si fuesen el material con el que la Diosa creó la brisa marina y a él ni siquiera le importa que sus brazos y piernas se vuelvan pesados con la humedad y sus movimientos torpes e incómodos. No se mueve, solo la observa, como cada día, como cada día desde el primero.

Se enamora de ella. Otra vez, cada vez. Siempre. Su piel del color de la hierba recién cortada brilla entre la espesura del bosque jugando a juegos de verdes luces y negras sombras y sus ojos brillan cuando comienza de nuevo el conjuro como si fuese la más grande de las mujeres que jamás pisó todas las tierras de Oz. Fiyero no duda que lo es y le gustaría poder abrazarla con sus brazos hechos de briznas y convencerla de que está bien, de que no necesita ningún conjuro, de que algo que comer por el día y a ella para hundir la nariz en su pelo por las noches es todo lo que quiere, es todo lo que necesita.

Cuando el enésimo conjuro del día tampoco funciona Elphaba agacha la cabeza y oculta las lágrimas y a Fiyero le gustaría volver a ser humano por unos minutos solo para poder quitarla el frío con su calor, pero en lugar de eso, el corazón que no tiene deja de latirle donde quiera que esté y sabe que debe volver a casa antes que ella y estar allí para acariciarla el pelo cuando el cansancio por fin gane inevitablemente la batalla, como cada día desde el primero.

Se levanta de madrugada y enciende la chimenea hasta que la paja seca de su cuerpo se reseca y chasca con cada movimiento y entonces se sienta a verla dormir antes de volverse a meter en la cama para que la casa esté caliente cuando ella se levante antes de la salida del sol y escape a la espesura del bosque como cada día, pero ese día es diferente, es diferente a todos los otros días que han pasado desde el primero; el aire de la pequeña cabaña se resiste a calentarse y doblegarse al poder calorífico de la lumbre así que Fiyero no se vuelve a acostar y Elphaba duerme hasta tarde enterrada entre mantas pesadas que huelen a leña y almohadas de pluma que huelen a primavera.

El sol ilumina la neblina que deja atrás la madrugada cuando Elphaba se despierta, el pelo largo, suelto, ondulado por la humedad en semibucles azabache que la hacen parecer más joven de lo que nunca ha sido. Sonríe. Sonríe como si estuviesen de nuevo en la biblioteca y Fiyero la hubiese convencido una vez más para saltarse las clases de "Historia de la Hechicería" a cambio de un par de dulces de calabaza y la promesa de leer algo más ameno que los gruesos libros de texto a la sombra de un árbol del patio.

-Yero, mi dulce Yero- dice, y a él se le corta la respiración que hace tiempo que no tiene y se le calienta el alma con cada sílaba

Le besa la mejilla, le abraza fuerte entre sus brazos enfundados en tela negra, como si fuese a ser el último día de sus vidas, como si fuese a ser el primero. Coge su escoba y deja colgada su bandolera. Se ríe tímida cuando Fiyero la mira con curiosidad y solo dice "hoy no lo necesitaré, sé lo que tengo que hacer" antes de salir de la cabaña dando pequeños saltitos que hacen que su pelo juegue con el viento y su capa haga formas sinuosas y divertidas entre los árboles.

Esta vez Fiyero no la sigue, prefiere quedarse en la cabaña, recogiendo y limpiando, preparando los ungüentos curativos para Animales de los que siempre tienen la despensa repleta y recordando, recordando todos los días que han pasado juntos, todos y cada uno de los días desde el primero.

Es casi medio día cuando llaman a la puerta y la abre distraído, absorto en su mundo de recuerdos, mirando más allá del umbral con los ojos del pasado.

-Perdone señor, no quisiera molestarle- al otro lado de la puerta un Topo vestido de campesino y con un viejo sombrero en la mano parece luchar por encontrar las palabras – me han dado esta dirección pero… - duda, le mira de arriba abajo y agacha la cabeza- obviamente me he equivocado, buenos días, no le molesto más.

Fiyero sonríe cansado. Y abre más la puerta y le invita a pasar con un gesto tácito – busques lo que busques, es aquí – le dice al Topo con cierta simpatía.

Cierra la puerta a su paso y pone agua a calentar para poder hacer una infusión de valeriana si fuese necesario mientras el Animal mira al suelo y juguetea nervioso con el sombrero.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? – le pregunta mientras mira de reojo el reloj de la pared y calcula el tiempo que le queda a Elphaba para volver. El Animal no parece herido y para cuestiones más complicadas ella suele ser la más indicada.

-No se ofenda, Señor – dice el Topo con voz baja y dubitativa- pero… esperaba encontrarme con un Espantapájaros.

El tiempo se para sin previo aviso y los oídos de Fiyero se llenan de silencio y incertidumbre. No se atreve a bajar la vista para mirar sus propias manos, no se atreve a tocarse el pecho para comprobar si siente un latido por debajo de la ropa y de repente siente más miedo del que nunca ha sentido en su vida. Miedo a que sea verdad, miedo a que no lo sea, miedo a desear algo que está fuera de su alcance… miedo.

Abre la puerta de la cabaña mirando al horizonte, ignorando el sonido pesado de sus pisadas sobre el ramaje seco que cubre el suelo marrón mientras se inunda de sueños y una esperanza incierta le cala hasta los huesos que no sabe si tiene.

Cada vez más cerca, pisada a pisada, el miedo se convierte en impaciencia y se desliza entre la estela de aire y hojas rotas que va dejando a su paso cuando corre.

_Zass, Zass,_ como una estela de aire…

Esquiva los troncos de los árboles y las rocas del suelo con la maestría de quién se ha aprendido el camino con algo más instintivo que la memoria y para en seco cuando la ve. Está de espaldas a él, con la capa ondeando al viento y el sombrero apartándole el pelo de la cara sujeto por una mano, mirando hacia arriba, mirando directamente al sol como retándole a ver quién se queda antes ciego de mirar a quién, quién es más brillante, si él en el cielo o ella en la tierra.

-Elphaba -apenas se atreve a hablar su voz le suena extraña, le suena igual que siempre.

Se da la vuelta, despacio, como si fuese el mundo el que girase a su alrededor y le costase mover los engranajes, y le sonríe, con esa sonrisa de estudiante idealista que daría la vida por mantener siempre en su cara.

Se acerca a ella, despacio, cambiando el horizonte por sus ojos - ¿Qué ves? – le pregunta cuando están a solo dos pasos y millones de suspiros de distancia y ella sonríe más, sonríe como nunca antes la ha visto sonreír y está seguro de que está cegando al Sol.

-Te veo a ti- le dice, y se da cuenta. Se da cuenta de que esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba, la única respuesta que nunca había querido y que lo que pueda ver en el espejo cada mañana no es más que una imagen.

La abraza. Cierra los ojos y con una zancada enorme la abraza con cada molécula de su ser, sea el ser que sea, y hunde la nariz entre su pelo y aspira el perfume de los misterios del universo que desprende su cuello justo debajo de la oreja. No es hasta dos minutos después que lo nota; el calor que irradia, primero, el soniso acompasado de dos corazones latiendo casi al unísono después.

Abre los ojos y ve sus manos, humanas, enormes, suyas, rodeándola la cintura y nota sus lágrimas, húmedas, saladas, templadas, resbalando por la mejilla y llena su pecho de aire apreciando cada respiración, movimiento contra movimiento contra las respiraciones de Elphaba.

El bosque parece inmenso a su alrededor, parado, silencioso. El mundo parece un lugar diminuto, lleno de espejos de feriantes caleidoscopios que confunden a los necios.

Ellos. Son solamento ellos, abrazados, juntos y el Universo no puede contenerlos. La poderosa Bruja y el Príncipe encantado, unidos, siempre. Como cada día. Cada día desde el primero.


End file.
